Lorsque les destins se croisent
by LoveForeverYoung
Summary: Anaïs grâce à un voyage scolaire retrouve Eléna et rencontre ses amis. Mais elle fait aussi la connaissance des Originels, à qui elle est lié sans le savoir.  Et si cette jeune française venu faire un voyage changeait l'histoire?  Et si elle trouvait par la même occasion son destin, son avenir?  Avec des si on refait le monde, pas vrai? Et bien refaisons juste l'histoire.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Anaïs grâce à un voyage scolaire retrouve Eléna et rencontre ses amis. Mais elle fait aussi la connaissance des Originels, à qui elle est lié sans le savoir.  
Et si cette jeune française venu faire un voyage changeait l'histoire?  
Et si elle trouvait par la même occasion son destin, son avenir?  
Avec des si on refait le monde, pas vrai? Et bien refaisons juste l'histoire.

* * *

Voilà le prologue de ma première histoire.

Le chapitre 1 arrivera soit se soir soit demain car je dois me relire.

J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette histoire et j'attend vos review avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Une jeune fille venait de descendre de l'avion avec toute une classe de lycéen. Cette jeune fille, brune avec de magnifique yeux vert, personne ne la remarquait. Vêtu d'un simple slim et d'un débardeur mauve qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, elle se fondit dans la masse afin de pouvoir récupérer ses valises. Ce ne fut qu'une demie-heure plus tard qu'elle put enfin les apercevoir. Elles se trouvaient entre deux personnes si grandes que s'en fut presque effrayent.

Une fois ses valises misent en sécurité dans la soute du car, les élèves français purent enfin se mètrent en route pour la petite ville de Mystic Falls dans laquelle se déroule le voyage.

La jeune fille, elle, se mit dans le fond du car toute seule afin de resté dans le calme. Ne vous méprenez pas cette jeune française avait des amis mais ils étaient tous resté en France ne pouvant pas participer à ce voyage. La brune regrettait beaucoup que sa meilleure amie n'eut pu venir mais ses parents ayant eu un accident de voiture il y tous juste deux semaines avait finalement décidé de rester en France.

Puis après deux heure de trajet le car s'arrêta devant une lycée, le lycée de Mystic Falls, ils étaient arrivés à destination sans que la jeune française ne sans aperçoive.

Les élèves descendirent joyeusement du car et entrèrent dans le lycée pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer les correspondants avec qui ils avait échanger depuis maintenant six mois.

La jeune française fut surprise en voyant une certaine fille brune. Elle la connaissait, elle en était sûr. Cela faisait pourtant deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu réellement mais elle n'avait pas changé.

Elle sauta presque immédiatement dans les bras de l'américaine sous les regard interloqué des amies de la deuxième jeune fille.

« Anaïs ça fait trop longtemps, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Eléna, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ce lycée » Déclara Anaïs

Et elles se reprirent dans les bras heureuse de se revoir. Puis Elena, après quelque minute se souvînt qu'elles n'étaient pas seule et que ses amies les regardaient.

« Alors Anaïs, je te présente Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennet mes meilleures amies, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elles et les filles je vous présente Anaïs, une amie française. » Présenta Eléna

« Bonnie Bennet ? Tu es ma correspondante non ? » Demanda la française

« Oui c'est moi enchanter d'enfin te rencontrer » répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi » Lui souris Anaïs « Et toi tu aurais pas pu me prévenir que je saurais dans ton lycée quand on s'est parlé par Skype samedi dernier par hasard, non ? » S'exclama Anaïs à Eléna.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. » Dit simplement Eléna

« Et bien je n'aime pas les surprise » Lui répondit Anaïs en croisant les bras et en prenant un faux air offusqué dans l'espoir qu'Eléna s'excuse . Se qui ne marcha pas vu qu'Eléna fit exactement la même chose. Pour Caroline et Bonnie ce fut assez marrant de les voir toute les deux comme ça, comme si c'était elles étaient meilleures amies et qu'elles se connaissait depuis toujours.

Ce qui est peut être le cas, pensa Caroline.

« Bon je pense que je vais me présenter. Caroline Forbes enchanté de te connaître. Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Eléna ? D'ailleurs comment tu l'as connu ? Et » Demanda tellement vite Caroline

« Eh respire Caroline hein. » Coupa Anaïs « Bon pour faire court je connais Eléna depuis la naissance Et je l'ai grâce a ma mère qui est amie avec sa mère je crois qu'elle se sont rencontrées quand la mienne a fait ses études aux États-Unis. » Répondit-elle ensuite calmement.

« C'est fou, je viens de le remarquer, tu n'as presque pas d'accent » Fit remarquer Bonnie

« Je suis bilingue, je parle américain depuis mes six ans et mes longues conversations Skype avec Eléna m'ont aidé aussi » Répondit la jeune française à Bonnie.

Puis Eléna, Caroline, et Bonnie emmenèrent la jeune fille visiter le lycée qui sera le sien pendant plusieurs mois. Pendant ce voyage les français dormiront chez leur correspondant. Ce voyage a été créé il y a quelque années afin qu'une bonne entente reste entre ces deux villes et que les lycéens puissent s'immerger dans les cultures et traditions locales.

Anaïs avait bien sûr été triste de quitter ses amis surtout sa meilleure amie mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle y aille, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi, et allé aux États-Unis était une très belle opportunité. Et de toute façon Skype et Facebook existait donc elle pouvait garder contact avec eux.

Une fois le tour du lycée finit et que les filles lui ai présenté quelque personne du lycée, dont Matt qu'elle avait déjà vu sur les photo qu'Eléna lui avait envoyé lorsque tous deux sortait encore ensemble et qu'elle eu revu Jeremy le petit frère d'Eléna, Anaïs demanda aux filles si s'était possible qu'elles aillent faire un tour au Mystic Grill, bars qu'Eléna lui avait tellement parlé qu'elle voulait le connaître.

Une fois arrivé à ce fameux bar Anaïs fut émerveiller par la bonne humeur et la convivialité qui s'en dégageait. Tout ce que lui avait dit Eléna, Anaïs l'avait devant les yeux. Et à son plus grand regret il n'y avait pas tous cela en France.

« Allez Anaïs avance ce n'est que le Mystic Grill ne t'inquiète pas. » Fit remarquer gentiment Bonnie.

C'est toujours émerveillée qu'Anaïs entra et s'assit à une table dans le coin de la salle. Anaïs regarda tout, du billard au bars, elle regarda toute les personnes, et toutes les décorations, laissant les filles discuté ou plutôt Caroline dire ce qu'Anaïs devait A-BSO-LU-MENT faire, reprenant ses paroles exacte, le temps quelle resterait à Mystic Falls. Pour ça Anaïs avait le temps, elle restait plusieurs mois. Après un regard désespéré dans leurs direction de la part d'Anaïs, Eléna et Bonnie réussir à calmer l'excitation de Caroline sur ses projet. Après tout elles avaient le temps.

« Oh non pas lui, dites moi qu'il ne vient pas par là s'il vous plaît » Les coupa Caroline alors que les lycéenne étaient parties sur une discussion portant sur la beauté de Mystic Falls.

« Love qu'elle bonheur de te voir. » Déclara l'inconnu que Caroline ne semblait pas aimer vu son récent changement d'humeur.

« Bonheur non partagé, maintenant dégage » Lui répondit sèchement Caroline.

Anaïs esquissa à ce moment là un sourire en coins se moquant visiblement de l'inconnu que Caroline avait envoyé balader. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'inconnue au cheveux chatain sembla remarqué sa présence parmi les trois autre jeune fille.

« Chère mademoiselle, Niklaus Mikealson ravie de vous rencontrer. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit je suis à votre entière disposition. » Déclara l'inconnue plus si inconnue que ça désormais.

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin mais merci quand même » lui répondit Anaïs.

« Et votre nom ? » Insista t-il.

« Anaïs » Luis dit-elle simplement.

« Bien, je vais partir vu que ma présence gène mais on se verra plus tard Love » Dit-il en s'adressant à Caroline

« OK c'était quoi ça ? » demanda Anaïs quand le perturbateur fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre.

« Ça ? C'était Klaus un psychopathe et un prétentieux » déclara Caroline

« Qui drague Caroline à ses heures perdue » Chuchota Bonnie à Anaïs mais assez fort pour que toute la table entende

« Wow Caroline, un psychopathe prétentieux qui te courre après t'as fais fort » Dit la jeune française en rigolant. Et toute la table se mit à rirent, apparemment la bonne humeur d'Anaïs était contagieuse.

Après cet épisode les filles continuèrent à discuté tandis qu'Anaïs regardait les personne présente dans le bar quand sont regard croisa un autre regard qui la fit rougir. Un belle homme aux cheveux châtain Qui était-il ? Qui était ce garçon terriblement séduisant qui disparut quand elle cligna simplement des yeux?

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 1.

Je pense qu'il y a encore quelque faute mais je fais du mieux que je peux.

Le chapitre 2 arrivera soit Dimanche soit vous devrez attendre samedi prochain.

Pour ce chapitre qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Trop court ? Trop long ? Aimez vois Anaïs ? et que pensez vous du chapitre en général ?

J'attend vos review avec impatience.

Bon weekend


End file.
